Child of Two Worlds
by unknown20troper
Summary: Spirk K/S For most Vulcans, increasing their population is as easy as copulation. For Spock, it is much harder, impossible, in fact. But, Kirk, his bondmate, has a plan: to illegally genetically engineer a baby with the help of a non-Federation species.
1. Prologue: Starting with Starts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Star Trek._

**Title: **_Child of Two Worlds_

**Author:** _**unknown20troper**_

**Rated:** T

**Warnings: **slash, innuendo, probably some swearing,

**Pairing(s):** Kirk/Spock, some Sarek/Amanda and George/Winona

**Summary:** For most Vulcans, increasing their population is as easy as copulation. For Spock, it is much harder, impossible, in fact. Hybrids are infertile and Kirk can't, as far as Spock knows anyway, get pregnant. However, Kirk has a way, an illegal way, to give Spock a part in the efforts to return his species to their former numbers. 'Cause he just doesn't believe in no win scenarios.

**Notes: **Constructive criticism welcomed. The prologue will seem barely relevant, probably, but I have a reason for doing this fic like this. Call it artistic license, call it "are you out of your Vulcan mind?", call it insane, but I do have some reasoning for my choice, which explaining might just ruin. If you have a guess as to my reasoning, feel free to tell me, in case even I forget. XD

* * *

_**Prologue: Starting with Starts**_

The baby, covered in crimson blood despite his own being bottle green, lay in the arms of a Vulcan priestess as she christened him with water, an essential but rare substance on the desert planet known as Vulcan.

The six year-old son of the baby's father and T'Rea, a Vulcan princess, watched from behind one of the rocks that were part of Vulcan's landscape. He had two names, both of them what humans would call "first names", both which started with 'S': Shiav (_messiah_ in an old Vulcan language; his mother's choice), and Sybok (chosen for something other than meaning; his father's choice). The baby, he figured, probably would call him by the latter, simply because the messiah he was meant to become would overturn Vulcan logic and welcome his followers into emotion and belief. Yet, the baby, a Terran-Vulcan hybrid, also possessed that potential, and its birth showed that the emotions of Vulcans sometimes lacked the violence that made restraining them so necessary.

Amanda, Sarek's current wife and the mother of the baby, accepted the transference of the baby into her arms with multiple "thanks" and tears of joy, which the priestess, a stranger to emotion because of her efforts to restrain it, inquired about, confounded in a very Vulcan way.

T'Pau answered, "Because she is human." Contempt subtly laced her tone, contempt she'd never admit to feeling, hypocritical contempt that made Sybok want to be the messiah his mother named him as and create the balance that Vulcans required. After all, with that balance, both emotions and logic could be equally understood and they'd be comprehensible to, less alien to all the other races of the galaxy.

Sarek, dressed in impressive golden armor, strode out of the structure that sat on the left side of the natural enclosure, and stood behind Amanda, gazing at her and showing his affection in ways that gave Sybok hope for his cause.

"…After one of Vulcan society's early rulers…"

Sybok had tuned out for the naming, but hearing those words tuned him back in. What it meant, what it meant, Sybok barely dared to contemplate. The first human-Vulcan hybrid, named after a ruler from what Sybok assumed meant pre-Reformation times; what a subtle victory for the unity of emotion and logic, heart and mind, human and Vulcan.

"…Spock." Sybok recalled the name from his education; Spock: a ruler with passion in a time when that was allowed, intelligent and always more than a bundle of passions yet more than that, as well. The name, he hoped and felt sure, would fit the baby well.

Sarek teased Amanda about her silence, actually encouraging the notion of emotion, causing her to repeat the baby's name a few times, till it perfectly fit the one it'd be bestowed on.

Teasing about eyes and ears… smiles, love, joy, all giving Sybok hope for emotion. Then, a laugh and a "hello, Spock" from Amanda, and the six year-old ceased his watching, smiling, something atypical of Vulcans.

* * *

In the shuttle, tears exited Winona's eyes, tears of sadness, tears that made lots of sense in context. George, her husband, who partly created the baby crying in her arms, was dead. Dead. Exploded while making a sacrifice for his family and anyone else with the potential to be harmed by Nero, the Romulan with the name of an emperor; not defeating him but doing enough to impair him for a while, just not forever.

George, a first officer taking up the duties of a captain and sacrificing everything in order to save everything. Heroic, yet Winona couldn't help but wish he was alive and with her, not a sacrifice at the metaphorical altar of everyone and everything's safety; she longed for him to be able to raise their sons with her again, but knew death meant an ending of their partnership, a forced ending, one that left her wondering if do-overs, reboots, restarts for life existed.

Then, she gazed down at their baby, James Tiberius Kirk, and saw the George in him, saw what she loved, in a way that healed and hurt. Cold fire sparked in her eyes, she gritted her teeth, deciding she'd – at least try to – be strong for her children, despite the pain, for they were her only Kirks, the only way George lived on. It wouldn't be easy, but she'd try. They deserved it, George deserved it, the universe deserved it…

* * *

"I am now part of an endangered species…"


	2. An Idea is Conceived

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Star Trek._

**Title: **_Child of Two Worlds_

**Author:** _**unknown20troper**_

**Rated:** T

**Warnings: **slash, innuendo, probably some swearing,

**Pairing(s):** Kirk/Spock, some Sarek/Amanda and George/Winona

**Summary:** For most Vulcans, increasing their population is as easy as copulation. For Spock, it is much harder, impossible, in fact. Hybrids are infertile and Kirk can't, as far as Spock knows anyway, get pregnant. However, Kirk has a way, an illegal way, to give Spock a part in the efforts to return his species to their former numbers. 'Cause he just doesn't believe in no win scenarios.

**Notes: **Constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Idea is Conceived**

The _USS_ _Enterprise_, gleaming white in space's darkness, drifted above Vulcan Beta, a burning planet, now the replacement home for a species known for restraining their fire, quenching it, even. With the help of the crew that saved the world, the Vulcans reestablished themselves on their new planet. Of course, near the end of the rebuilding, a glitch struck the _Enterprise_, requiring the crew to stay for longer than they expected, getting more tans and/or sunburns than they expected.

Spock stood beside Jim, his bondmate, as they accepted the thanks of many Vulcans, including his father, and the version of him from a happier reality. A happier reality, one where Vulcan never exploded, where Jim's father lived longer than in this one. One where 'endangered species' never was a term to apply to Vulcans.

His other self spoke, only making what-Vulcans-should-never-have worse, compounding the tragedy. Spock attempted to meditate, something perfected by Vulcans, a crucial part of emotional restraint. It worked, at least until the other him said, "Our species is known for eradicating our emotions. The power of them can destroy us. Yet, there is some value in them, particularly in the one known as love." He paused. "Acting on love, even if it destroys you, is worth it."

Meditating interrupted; Spock's eyes wandered over to Jim, the focus of his love, who returned his gaze with concern, decoding what Spock meant to hide, sensing his feelings through their link.

Then, he donned a cocky smirk, one reminiscent of when he illicitly reprogrammed the Kobayashi Maru in order to make winning a possibility. Spock considered that puzzling, wondering at the apparent mood swing.

Jim neared him, saying in that raunchy tone of his, "My love, how about we go to my quarters and put our _**mouths**_ to use for more than 'you're welcome's? Let the rest of the crew get their due… What I plan on doing to your _**ears**_ will be so hot that… you'll wonder if there's a _**law**_ against it."

Spock raised his eyebrows, replying, "That sounds most agreeable, however, remaining for the entirety of the Vulcans' 'thanks' might be necessary for reasons relating to diplomacy and politeness."

Jim groaned, catching Spock in a Vulcan kiss. "Prepare for a surprise, my awesome stick in the mud."

Spock expected sexual visions, fantasies involving intercourse, the mental equivalent of the Earth fad known as 'sexting', instead he received one of his Jim's fascinatingly intelligent and 'crazy' as humans – particularly McCoy – said, occasionally rule-defying ideas. _There's a way to give you a part in repopulating Vulcan. It's illegal, but whatever. I'll tell you more in my quarters._

_Fascinating_, Spock replied through the link. _If you fabricate a viable way to explain our leaving to everyone else, we might be able to do it immediately._

_Gladly, Spock,_ Jim teased. _You know I'd do anything for you!_

Jim glanced at his PADD, faking the expression typical for humans informed about duties that need doing. "Spock, there's an important Starfleet matter we need to discuss. Just us, in my quarters." He paused. "Sorry, ambassadors, crew and citizens!"

The Vulcans told them, basically, that since offense was an emotion, making it illogical, they were not offended. The crew reacted in a variety of ways, though some crewmembers didn't notice or react at all. Either way, permission did appear to be granted.

As soon as they both were sure, they headed off to Jim's quarters, neither of them ahead of or behind the other, being beside instead. Just walking with Jim thrilled Spock, though 'thrill' was yet another emotion supposed to be foreign to him. His _t'hy'la_ brought out what Surak's philosophy said should not even be there, yet when he was with Jim, logic meant a bit less and love meant more.

Spock occupied his mind with thoughts of Jim, equations and his work on the _Enterprise_ until they reached Jim's quarters. Once they reached there, Jim became the sole focus of his thoughts.

"Please inform me about your proposal of a way for me to aid in increasing the Vulcan race. If it involves intercourse with anyone other than you, I suggest that you do not bother."

Jim blushed, practically stuttering out, "No, this 'proposal' doesn't involve any sex, though I could give you what you thought I was suggested before, as well."

Spock replied, "Continue."

"Alright," Jim responded, smiling. "But first, I need to do this. Computer. Music. Pop. Songs about sex. Loud."

"What is the purpose of the music?"

"We're planning on something illegal, so it is only logical that we prevent the rest of the crew from hearing us."

"Most logical," Spock replied, with what Jim called an 'almost-smile.'

"Okay, I plan on getting a non-Federation species to help genetically engineer a baby for us."

"Fascinating notion," Spock responded. "However, are not most non-Federation species unfamiliar with us or our enemies?"

"And Klingons tried to integrate Terran super-DNA into themselves and some of them lost their ridges," Jim replied, groaning. "I know about the difficulties, but there's no such thing as a no-win situation."

"Yes, you do believe that," was Spock's reply. "I admit to lacking that belief, though you always seem to prove me wrong about it."

"T'hy'la, dude, I have a way to avoid that difficulty," Jim responded. "You know how good a programmer I am from the Maru, right? Well, I bet I can come up with a program that can search the computers for information on genetic engineering and non-Federation species; constructed in such a way that no one can tell who is looking for the info."

"Yes, I am sure that is not beyond your abilities," Spock responded.

Jim continued. "And I have at least three alternate accounts that the program can send it to. No need to worry about our research popping up when others are capable of reading it, unless someone hacks my PADD, accounts or something."

Spock kissed Jim, the Vulcan way, feeling his fascinating thoughts and pleasant skin. "Intelligent and logical of you. As always, as it has been since I met you, your mind is a source of fascination for me. Your scheme seems likely to succeed, _t'hy'la_."


	3. Memory: Start of Something New

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Star Trek._

**Title: **_Child of Two Worlds_

**Author:** _**unknown20troper**_

**Rated:** T

**Warnings: **slash, innuendo, probably some swearing,

**Pairing(s):** Kirk/Spock, some Sarek/Amanda and George/Winona

**Summary:** For most Vulcans, increasing their population is as easy as copulation. For Spock, it is much harder, impossible, in fact. Hybrids are infertile and Kirk can't, as far as Spock knows anyway, get pregnant. However, Kirk has a way, an illegal way, to give Spock a part in the efforts to return his species to their former numbers. 'Cause he just doesn't believe in no win scenarios.

**Notes: **Constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Memory: Start of Something New**

Ever since the day when he first observed Jim taking his test for the third time – unusual, since most cadets realized its inability to beat on their first or second tries – Spock considered Jim to be fascinating, extraordinarily so. His _t'hy'la's_ plan was just more proof of what he knew to be true: the captain was, is and would be an endless fascination for him, his recklessness and intelligence always providing new ideas and/or leading to unexplored worlds, of both the literal and metaphorical kind.

The event only was about a year ago, yet both of them had played very different roles, were adversities instead of lovers.

* * *

Jim sat in the captain's chair of the simulation starship, possessing atypical confidence, calling out orders to his crew as though he actually owned that ship and the entire universe along with it, like a god fully aware of his power and willing to relish all its advantages.

Info brightened his screens and regardless of whether it heralded the best or the worst, Jim just kept smiling, and commanding his crew in that spicy voice of his. Spicy, for there were not many other ways to describe it.

Jim's crew believed in the no-win scenario, though their belief never managed to even make a mark on the (former) cadet's disbelief. Impressive, fascinating, though Spock knew that Starfleet officers should take others' opinions in the consideration, for no one knows everything about everything.

Everything that required electricity to work ceased for several seconds after an Orion female strode up to a terminal and checked her messages. The female's shock equaled that of most of the other people in the room. When it all came back online, the simulation was altered, in a way that Spock, with his Vulcan sensory abilities and all-encompassing knowledge of his program, noticed almost immediately.

The Klingons had dropped their shields, and Jim wasted no time in seizing the opportunity, giving orders that were questioned till his crew realized, yes, what he ordered was possible.

The _USS Kobayashi Maru_ was saved, the test ended and Spock was left wondering, about how, as one of the admirals had said: "How did that kid beat your test?"

His answer was: "I do not know," and a court martial, since he was sure that however Jim did it, it involved changing his test to make it possible to achieve victory.

Even when observed by hundreds of Starfleet officers, dressed in red, in seats looming above him, Spock's now t'hy'la refused to falter, refused to doubt his life's essential truth, at least until his father was mentioned, an unintentional punch in the gut that brought up the once-cadet's anguish, the cause of the majority of his misery. Spock supposed that Jim's use of his mother to emotionally comprise him was fitting retribution for that, though it was not revenge at all, just the result of the galaxy's desperation when faced with a fanatical Romulan.

Jim's stubbornness and assurance impressed him, fascinated him, even though he knew pride usually goes before a fall and one was not impossible for the ex-cadet, even if that cadet disagreed with that assessment of the odds.

Still, standing firmly despite anything or almost anything, never giving up because no-win scenarios did not exist in his universe, solving problems with daring and intelligence… that was admirable and Spock, if he was not Vulcan, would have admitted that not only was it admirable, he admired it, sooner than he did, at least to himself. However, admiration counted as an emotion, one of the things Vulcans never could have, so the war between the Vulcan and Human sides of the man prevented him from realizing and accepting how he felt for a(n) (un)reasonably long time.

Jim received an academic suspension, which Spock considered it wise at the time, yet when he rethought it later, after the Earth was safe and Vulcan was gone, the decision was revealed to be utter foolishness.

His cheating involved _more_ thought and effort than the honest attempts of most cadets, which Spock considering odd, since academic dishonesty usually took much _less_ of both. Fascinating… Programming the no-win scenario to make it possible to triumph, going above and beyond intellectually, yet below and behind in what the world actually expects and wants.

Though the universe contained uncountable sapient, and merely sentient beings, minds like this cadet's were truly singular, or at least, it seemed that way to Spock. The logical response to his illogical thought probably would involve mentioning all the species and people with similar mentalities and intellects, showing that what he found fascinatingly new actually was something not uncommon in the universe.

Yet, logic did not intercede as much as it should have. He, as Jim said while they stood in front of rows of Starfleet officers, did feel something when the cadet attained victory when all that was meant for him was the opposite. Fascination and something bordering on anger, fury at the notion of a Command Tracked cadet unable to acknowledge the possibility of… just not winning, of not even being able to because the inherent properties of everything did not allow it, of fear when encountering the end of lives.

Spock's experiences contained all of those, though the last only came after the test ranked rather low on any scale of importance. Then, his t'hy'la utilized it to attain command, in order to save the Federation from Nero. Somehow, those tactics had managed to lose their bite, even though his mother's death refused to.

Yes, his captain defined fascinating, and the proof just kept coming.


	4. It Develops

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Star Trek._

**Title: **_Child of Two Worlds_

**Author:** _**unknown20troper**_

**Rated:** T

**Warnings: **slash, innuendo, probably some swearing,

**Pairing(s):** Kirk/Spock, some Sarek/Amanda and George/Winona

**Summary:** For most Vulcans, increasing their population is as easy as copulation. For Spock, it is much harder, impossible, in fact. Hybrids are infertile and Kirk can't, as far as Spock knows anyway, get pregnant. However, Kirk has a way, an illegal way, to give Spock a part in the efforts to return his species to their former numbers. 'Cause he just doesn't believe in no win scenarios.

**Notes: **Constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 2: It Develops**

Jim picked up the knight on the left placed it two platforms away from where it started. He flashed a grin at Spock. "Awesome, isn't it?"

"Actually, that move is rather reckless," Spock responded, moving one of the movable platforms closer to his _t'hy'la_'s knight. "Illogical. Yet, I can almost see how it might work."  
Jim smiled. "So, you don't think it's a no-win scenario?"

"I suppose so. It is your move and I already approved your plan."

Jim smiled, eyes twinkling with laughter as he imagined Bones' saying, "The hobgoblin plans your chess games? Crazy Vulcans." And then, of course, he might just explain what Spock _really_ was talking about.

"Great. This is for you and the Vulcan species, after all." He winked at Spock, and returned to assessing the 3D chessboard, looking for a good move, an illogical one that would screw with his Vulcan's lover's mind.

"Are you saying that you will derive no benefits from it, _t'hy'la_?"

"Maybe, but as I said, I'm not doing it for me. I'm doing it for you." Jim noticed that Spock's emotional side (which his species said he shouldn't even have, but fuck it, emotions aren't _that_ harmful, even for Vulcans) wanted the inevitable result of the plan to have a favorable impact – Spock probably wouldn't say 'pleasing' or any other word that is very related to emotion, Jim supposed, considering the Vulcan philosophy – on both of them.

"Jim, I am aware of that. Yet, if this scheme and its results only will have a detrimental effect on you, I refuse to let us go through with it."

"Don't worry. I'm James Tiberius Kirk, you know. I can handle it." Jim sounded casual, projecting confidence as he had done many times before. "No-win scenarios are impossible, remember?" Then he sighed, letting himself show the feelings behind his casual air. "And I love you. This plan may risk my life, safety and status, but hey, you're worth all of them, _t'hy'la_."

"Yes, you are, and based on our previous experiences, I hypothesis that you probably can 'handle it.' Yet, since logic tends to abandon me when I am around you, I did not consider that." Spock examined the chess platforms, and then lifted his gaze back to Jim. "That is a very flattering assessment. Such statements show that emotion has its advantages, and I am rather… contented by the knowledge that to you, I am just as important as the needs of the many."

Jim's illogical recklessness seized him as soon as Spock finished speaking, causing his desire and love for his _t'hy'la_ to manifest as a powerful kiss. His mate responded by doing the Vulcan version of what Jim had just done, making it all even better.

They neglected the chess game and expanded the kisses into something more physical than chess. Luckily, Spock's Vulcan memory was so much better than Jim's human one and the game was being played in Jim's quarters, so if they desired to continue playing after acting on their other desires, they could.

After engaging in full exploration of each other's bodies, they both remembered that the intimate activity was not the only thing on their minds before and could not be the only thing occupying their mind after it either.

"You know, if the sex we've been having produced babies, we wouldn't need my plan." Jim smirked. "We'd already have too many of them to count."

"Your statement is illogical, but I understand the sentiment that created it. We do engage in quite a bit of sexual activity and your plan is an unusual but necessary way to reproduce."

"Uh, yeah, you could put it that way. Anyway, the _Enterprise_ isn't the right vessel for this mission. 'Cause if the flagship goes off to do something unsanctioned by Starfleet, they probably will notice, and hey, I'm not going to involve the entire crew in this."

"The _Jellyfish_, the ship of my alternate self, would be a logical choice. It is more advanced than any other ship in the fleet and Starfleet is unaware of its existence. Only my alternate self will notice if it disappears, and I am sure that he will understand the reasoning behind your actions."

"Very logical, Mr. Spock." Jim smiled. "If Vulcans weren't emotionless, I would say that they would be proud of it."

"And if Starfleet did not disapprove of genetic engineering, I would say that they would admire your scheme. However, neither the Vulcans nor Starfleet would consider this to be anything other than an violation of the Federation's laws." Spock paused. "Yet, their opinions do not and should not change my own."

"That's okay. But, do you think we should let Bones in on our plan?"

"Yes, though if we were to inform him before we know enough, he may consider it a mad idea and wonder if you are out of your human mind and I am out of my Vulcan one. However, he is your friend and despite how inclined he is to mention it when your ideas are 'batshit insane', as he says it, he always participates anyway, after making any necessary modifications."

"Astute observation, Mr. Spock," the captain replied, in the same tone he'd use on the bridge. "How about we tell him together?"

"That would be agreeable," Spock responded. "Perhaps we should do so now, before we become entangled in our duties and even more of the planning required for this."

"Great." Jim smiled, sliding himself off the bed and regaining footing on the floor.

Spock followed him off, and commented, "Of course, we will need to dress before we see him. Dr. McCoy is only supposed to see us nude when it relates to his medical duties, and I doubt he is interested the rest of the time."

The couple began to dress, positively affected by each other's presence, and recent discussions and actions; readying themselves to face their friend's probable reaction.


End file.
